1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image processing apparatus and method for performing a color converting process.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, the realization of a high picture quality and a high function of a digital color copying apparatus have been progressed and can fairly meet the expectation of the user with respect to a hue of an output image and an editing process. In such a situation, in order to obtain a desired output image, copying apparatuses having what is called a preview function such that an image is displayed on a monitor or the like and is confirmed in place of outputting the image to papers many times are being put into practical use.
Among them, there is also an apparatus for displaying and confirming an original image which was read by using a black and white liquid crystal display. However, in case of a color copying apparatus, since a hue of an output image cannot be confirmed as well, it is desirable that a display apparatus is also a preview system which can display a full-color image.
FIG. 28 shows an example of such a system and a block shown by reference numerals 101 to 109 constructs a full-color copying apparatus and reference numerals 110 to 112 shows a block diagram for preview.
In the diagram, reference numeral 101 denotes a sensor of RGB outputs to read a reflected image of an original; 102 an S/H and A/D conversion circuit; 103 a circuit to perform a shading correction; 104 an input masking circuit; 105 a log conversion circuit; 106 a masking and UCR circuit for matching a color with characteristics of a printer; 107 an edit circuit to perform various image editing processes such as trimming, masking, painting, zooming, and the like; 108 an edge emphasis circuit; and 109 a printer for scanning the reflected original image (not shown) three or four times, thereby obtaining a full-color image output.
Reference numeral 110 denotes an image memory unit to store image signals (RGB) after completion of the input masking process in the circuit 104; 111 a memory control circuit for controlling the image memory unit 110 through an address counter (not shown) and a CPU (not shown); and 112 a monitor to display image memory information. In this case, a result of an image edition which is executed by the edit circuit 107 cannot be confirmed by the monitor.
When executing what is called a color converting process to convert a partial color of an original image into another color as one of the image editions, there is used a method whereby the original is put onto means, namely, what is called a digitizer for designating an arbitrary position or area on the original and a color of the original to be converted is designated by using a coordinates input pen or the like.
However, in the system shown in the above prior art, since the image processing result of the copying apparatus main body cannot be reflected to a screen of the monitor, the image processing result cannot be confirmed unless it is printed out each time.
When performing the color converting process, as mentioned above, after coordinates of the color to be converted was designated on the digitizer, the original is moved onto an original supporting glass plate and an original reading operation is executed. Therefore, there is a situation such that the coordinates of the original color to perform the designated color conversion on the digitizer are deviated from those on the original supporting glass plate, so that a color converting process which the operator desires cannot be preferably performed. In such a case, the above processes have to be again executed.